


The Doctor Doesn't Know Everything

by bi_time_lord



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Prison, Temple, tightening hand cuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_time_lord/pseuds/bi_time_lord
Summary: After the Doctor made the wrong move in what temple he and Rose Tyler should explore they ended up getting thrown in prison.





	The Doctor Doesn't Know Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best piece of writing I have ever made by far but it is something I just wanted to write.

Rose groaned when she was ruffly shoved into the cell with the Doctor. "We should explore that temple he said." 

The metal of the cuffs around her wrists was probably as cold as ice, which was actually strange for how hot the temperature of the planet they were currently on. "Don't worry it is definitely safe, he said."

Her stomach rumbled having had no breakfast that morning. They did plan to go out somewhere to eat. "We will be fine Rose he said."

Obviously, that didn't happen.

She shot daggers at him with her eyes when he went to open his mouth to speak. She was beyond pissed now. She asked him multiple times if it was a good idea to actually enter the temple and he replied multiple times that it was fine.

He was wrong.

"I'm sorry." He quietly muttered even when he knew she didn't want to hear it. He could only try to get her to not want to cause him to regenerate. They were in a cell together alone and he was sure the guards wouldn't just blink an eyelid if they came past and saw that there was a completely different person in the cell with the blonde. 

"I asked." She muttered shaking her head. The cuffs digging even further into her skin now. 

"I know." He sighed seeing the slight pain in her eyes he winced as he shifted on his bum over to her. 

"Why do these hurt so much?"

"They get tighter the more you move." He gritted out. His cuffs tighter than hers now. "It's to try to stop prisoners from escaping. A little hard to escape when it feels like your hands getting squeezed off."

"Great." She pushed her head back against the wall. 

"But we're at an advantage Rose Tyler." He grinned twisting his body so his right hand was able to enter his left pocket. "Ah ha!" he beamed making the blonde to raise her brow at him. She then sighed out of relief understanding what he was doing when he pulled his sonic out of his pocket and pointed it at her wrists. She sighed, feeling the cuffs release, her wrists ached and she slipped the handcuffs off and rubbed the marks before she turned to the Doctor and noticed the discomfort on his face.

Taking the sonic from him she freed his hands and grinned when he grabbed her hand. "Let's get out of here." 


End file.
